Gone
by Percann
Summary: 6 years after the war of the great prophecy, annabeth and percy still have kept in touch as friends (in a relationship), however Percy seems to have gone... Can Annabeth find him and save him like he did before for her?
1. Chapter 1 Things are strange

Ugh, I hate fighting with Percy, he honestly really gets me annoyed when he doesn't get me. I mean, he can be really cute at times, and that's so sweet but when he's mad, he's super annoying. Like this time when he was called by "Rachel" Elizabeth Dare to help her out with painting the walls of her house, he like totally forgot our date! Like how can he possibly forget something that important! It was ages ago since I saw him and he totally forgets our movie date. So I trudged off and watched it myself. Then after what seemed like 5 hours, he called me and said "I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time and helped Rachel out on painting the walls of her house..." And that made me so annoyed so I said "If Rachel's so much more important than me, go out with her instead! How can you forget a date like this!" Then I switched off my phone in disgust. Now it's been like a week and we haven't talked at all, and I kind of felt bad so I tried calling him, but he won't pick up. No matter how mad he gets at me, he's never been like this before. I'm really worried about him, but I can't find out where he is... ,.  
So, after planning for so long on thinking where on earth could Percy be, I decided to go and look for Rachel instead, and ask her if she knew where he could be. So I turned up on her doorstep and rang the bell. After what seemed like 10 mins, the door opened and Rachel stared at me with shock, with her askew and an apron covered in splotches of paint. I had never exactly liked her that much, but I don't really like how she's close to Percy as I'm his girlfriend, which is why I never asked her to go out with me or anything.  
So she said "Oh Hi Annabeth! I haven't seen you for so long? Is there anything going on?"  
I said "Do you know where Percy is?"  
Then she said "Percy? I haven't seen him in ages! The last time I saw him was at least half a year ago!"  
I stared at her in shock. Half a year ago? How was that possible? Percy told me just a few days ago that he was at her house! I felt my heart beat stop in fear for Percy. Is this even real? "Rachel, we've got a problem here. Percy's missing. I can feel that he's in trouble."  
Then it was her turn to stare. She said "Percy should be alright nothing can…" Then she stopped and her eyes glowed electric green. The oracle spirit spoke from within her:

" You shall seek the one you love,  
In the land of fear and the enemies,  
In the darkness you shall delve,  
But Beware the king and fire,  
The son of Poseidon's fate,  
To live or to not."

Then she collapsed into a heap in front of my feet. I helped her up and lay her on the sofa of her living room and left her there.


	2. Chapter 2 The Prophecy

I had to decifer this prophecy as soon as I could. Where was the land of fear and the dead? The most obvious would be the underworld representing fear, but it could also be Mount Othrys, with the titans as our enemies of the gods. "In the darkness you shall delve" would this mean that I would have to find Percy through darkness, without guidance? Who would be the king? Would it be King Kronos? Who would be the knight? So many mysteries to solve, but Athena would always have a backup plan, so with a single golden drachma I found I threw it into a puddle with rainbow colors reflecting off it, and said.

"O Iris, Goddess, show me Percy Jackson."

Then, what I saw was a scene of pitch-dark blackness. All I could hear were sounds of Percy being tortured, and I felt my heart stop in fright and feel it being torn apart. In the darkness, I could sense a strong aura of power radiating. Dark magic. In 5 seconds the scene dissappeared. I was overwhelmed by this scene and I was really desperate to find out where Percy was! Think, Annabeth, think, where could Percy be held captive? Who was his greatest enemy? There was only one answer to that question. Kronos. Even with that name in my head, everything around me seemed to turn darker. Then there was only answer that I needed to know, Percy was held captive, by the titans and he was in great danger. The land of the titans was only one place. San Francisco. Mount Orthrys. I needed to save him and I could do it by myself. Time for another quest to start.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey

**So how were the past two chapters? To tell you, this story is written by my amazing creative friend (smart).  
So this is her fanfic and she doesn't have any fanfic account and she just wanted to try writing one. So I uploaded for her.  
you guys are very welcome for any opinions. Hope it will be very interesting :D**

* * *

Time to set off on a quest again. I packed my bags and got ready for another journey. From Long Island New York, I took a plane and went straight to San Francisco. When I arrived at 4pm I dropped in at my Dad's place to get some food and prepare myself. All the possibilities were going around my head. Would this be a trap? Is Percy a bait and the main target was me? Was this something I wasn't meant to find out about? Where is the exact location? How can it be dark on the top of the mountain? All these questions were going around, making me more confused and annoyed. Focus Annabeth!. Percy needs you, so think straight. I planned to set off at night at 7pm, when it was dark.


	4. Chapter 4 The Confront

**So how were the past three chapters? To tell you, this story is written by my amazing creative friend (smart).  
So this is her fanfic and she doesn't have any fanfic account and she just wanted to try writing one. So I uploaded for her.  
you guys are very welcome for any opinions. Hope it will be very interesting :D**

* * *

I arrived later than I expected, at 8pm. Mount Orthrys was there, the mist was very strong and it was hard to breathe. It was hard to find my way through the eucalyptus trees, darkness and the mist. Then to my right, where the mountain side was, I felt the same tug of strong dark magic and power from the Iris Message. That would be where Percy was, but it could also be a trap. I made my way slowly towards the aura of dark magic. The ground beneath me changed from firm concrete to softer grass crunching beneath my feet. The power pulled and dragged stronger as I came closer and closer. Soft grass beneath changed to soft crumbly soil. This wasn't a safe place to be. With my sight being blinded, I understood that I would "delve through the darkness", meaning that I would be blind on this path of my trip. 1 more step I took and I felt myself falling down a hole.  
Wind rushed with me, blocking my ears with the sound and air. It was going down a vertical 90º slide. with a hard thump that hurt, I finally stopped and looked around. I felt that I was underneath the ground. I was underneath Mount Orthrys. The origin of the power, was underneath the ground and this meant I was closer to the underworld, to the pits of Tartarus. My eyes gradually adapted to the level of darkness, and I saw Percy. A slumped figure, with ropes bound across his arms and legs inside this unique dark cavern. Seeing such a helpless figure, I was blinded by my emotions and I ran forward to embrace him, and to untie the ropes.  
He woke up at my touch, and fear was clear in his eyes.  
"Annabeth, why are you here? Go back! Please! Leave me! You're not safe here!"  
"No! Come quickly, we need to go, leave! Come on!"  
"No, you go! Please, be safe! Leave now that they aren't here! They'll come back any minute! Please just go!"  
"I won't leave without you Percy! Why did you tell me you were with Rachel?"  
"I didn't want you to worry about me. Please just go!" Then he stopped and looked behind me and fear crossed his face. I looked back and I saw what he meant.

Kronos, sat in a coffin too weak to move, without any power, apart from the strength to speak. He smiled serenely at me.  
He said "Well, well, well! Welcome Annabeth! What a loyal person, to come and save Percy!"  
I glared at him, I wasn't going to make any type of pointless conversation with him.  
Then he said "I see, not so welcome are we! Well surprise surprise. 6 years ago, that traitor Luke," he spat the name with disgust. "Killed himself, and did not allow me to regenerate. Leaving me as weak as ever. But with the help of my faithful servants that did not die at the war, they have cared for me for the past 6 years. Now I have the strength to speak to you! And this is the time for my revenge."  
I continued to glare and not reply. I wouldn't dare to fight directly with him, as that would put me in danger, and would allow him to fight back at me.  
Kronos said "Yes, that's the right thing that you're thinking. Don't try to defy the elders, the rightful king. Me!" He cackled with glee. "You and your friend Percy have destroyed my chance to rule again, my possible reign of power, and now I have to make you pay. You would not have to power or chance to stop me, the rightful king. Ever again."

Suddenly the cavern shifted and one of the walls of soil and rocks changed, crumbled revealing a hole in the darkness that radiated heat. A pit of lava. "Beware of the king and fire". "Fire" was the Titan king's revenge.

Kronos said "My unique surprise don't you think. That whole was dug up by my servants and it leads straight into the center of the earth. It's filled with lovely boiling magma. Pretty, don't you think?

The heat condensed around the cavern and the orange-red magma color relfected on the stone walls of the cavern.

Kronos said "See, I've waited for you for so long, to come and find me, and to let me take my revenge. No one will ever stop me." Kronos snapped his fingers, and a hooded figure, came.  
The hooded figure in black drifted to Percy. Percy who saw the figure shrank back in horror. The hooded figure removed it's cloak, revelaing a bony complexion, took percy with unimaginable strength and dragged him onto the edge of the hole of boiling magma.

Kronos then said "There's one thing that is stronger than fear for something happening to you. It is the feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of failure, the feeling of how you were to late to save him, and you were the one who watched him fall. The feeling for hope was so important to you mortals. But to destroy that, breaks you apart." I glared at him, tears were about to stream down my face. I ran towards to Percy and tried to pull him away with me. The hooded figure was strong, he never let go of Percy. Percy's arm stayed firmly in the figure's unbreakable iron grip. The hooded pushed me away as if swatting a fly away. Then with one simple push Percy fell in to the hole.


	5. Chapter 5 Fall

**So how's the story going? To tell you, this story is written by my amazing creative friend (smart).  
So this is her fanfic and she doesn't have any fanfic account and she just wanted to try writing one. So I uploaded for her.  
you guys are very welcome for any opinions. Hope it will be very interesting :D**

* * *

From the top of the hole, watching Percy's limp body fall in there hopelessly, broke my heart into a thousand pieces. Tears were streaming down my face, kneeling there and Kronos evil laughter of joy echoed around the cavern. Falling and falling the hole never seemed to end. For a moment, I felt an urge of falling in the hole to be with Percy forever.  
Kronos smiled a smiled a smile of evil, hatred, and glory, which made fury burn in my heart. "Don't you want to join him Annabeth? I'll make it simple for you!" He snapped his fingers again and the hooded figure, turned to me. It picked me up with unbeatable strength and threw me into the hole.  
I felt no anger, or sadness towards myself. The thoughts that echoed in my head were that I would be with Percy, and I could honor his death by being with him. If there was one thing that I would regret the most, that would be that I haven't stopped Kronos, but the job of the continuous defeat of Kronos, would be passed on to the future demigods of the world. Therefore, me and Percy will finally have peace. A courageous sacrifice and death. This would be the best way to die, with your loved ones...


	6. Chapter 6 Just a dream

**So this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

I felt the sensation of falling and falling and falling. The mirage of Percy falling into that deep almost endless hole into a pit of lava, shook my whole body and I was scarred with guilt. I was too late to save him, and I would have regret and guilt with me forever but now that I was with him, it would make up for this mistake...

I woke up, and I looked around me and I realized it was only 5 in the morning, and on my head were tiny beads of sweat. Then thinking back, I realized that it was all just a dream. It was just a dream. Today was the day that I would meet up with Percy and watch the movie. Hopefully everything will turn out alright... :)


End file.
